


Stay I Pray You

by espepspes



Series: Death stops for none, Not even those who defy it [6]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU, Robin (Comics)
Genre: Death, I Tried, Implied Harm to Children, This is the saddest one in my opinion but that might be me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-02
Updated: 2018-07-02
Packaged: 2019-06-01 01:19:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15131939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/espepspes/pseuds/espepspes
Summary: It felt incredibly lonely right now. He was being forced to leave his home. The best one he had ever known.





	Stay I Pray You

* * *

**_SHINK!_ ** The blood seeping through his uniform was sticky and disgustingly warm. He felt the rest of him going cold however. It felt like Death was coming for him again and he wasn’t ready. He had just become… better. More whole. He wanted his family.

* * *

_[How can I desert you?](https://youtu.be/1cvJo31jGfo) _

_How to tell you why?_

_Coachmen, hold the horses_

_Stay, I pray you_

_Let me have a moment_

_Let me say goodbye_

* * *

Damian sometimes missed the days where he was with his mother. She was… Harsh to say in the least but, he still loved her. She had done some… terrible things to him before. He knew it was bad. But it wasn’t wrong to miss her when he felt lonely. However right now? He really missed his Dad.

* * *

_To bridge and river_

_Forest and waterfall_

_Orchard sea and sky_

_Harsh and sweet and bitter to leave it all_

_I'll bless my homeland till I die_

* * *

 

It felt incredibly lonely right now. He was being forced to leave his home. The best one he had ever known. With his… tolerable siblings. And he couldn’t return to it ever. He couldn’t return to mother ever. He couldn’t return to father ever. A sob made his way into his throat. He wanted to at least say goodbye.

* * *

 

_How to break the tide?_

_We have shared our tears_

_And shared our sorrows_

_Though the scars remain_

_And tears will never dry_

_I'll bless my homeland till I die_

* * *

didn’t know if that was an option, however. So he hoped someone was near as he felt his vision fading, hoped someone might hold him while he was beginning to feel so cold. But there was no one and he was alone.   
  
_“I miss you…”_ A cough rattled through him and he was no more.

**Author's Note:**

> How did you like this one? I think it's one of my darker ones. And more angsty ones.


End file.
